


This is the one way to be spared {Jay x Alex}

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Bottom Jay, Entry 80, I saw entry 80 and cried but then I noticed how gay it could be, Jay's first time, M/M, NSFW, No Angst, No shame, Not angst this time hAhA, Oh My God, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape, Shameless Smut, Some nasty shit that I like, Top Alex, im not a furry I swear, owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Entry 80, Instead of Jay getting shot by Alex, Alex fucks him like any fantasy I dream of in my damn fucked up head.pls give me any good songs about sex. I have to listen to Coffee Shop Jazz during this whole smut. Off-topic, Sorry. Jay's family backstory is varied in here, yes. Please don't get triggered if it's not true-I dont wanna die not reading all the smut in Marble Hornets-And a virgin. Nobody wants to die a virgin. Keep in mind that my writing is abSoLUTE TRaSh and may have little effort. uh, yeah I wanna say more but Im starting to lose motivation-thank you for being interested and EnjOY!wArNinG!This is literal RAPE. If you're sensitive to rape or anything like SMUT/NSFW-I recommend you to click off of this fanfic/ignore it, get off your seat (If you're sitting on one), Turn off your device and go read twilight. Its a good book I swear. Or dont do that and go find another fanfic.All kudos are appreciated.
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Jay Merrick, Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick, Jay & Alex Kralie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	This is the one way to be spared {Jay x Alex}

Jay Merrick, A 5'10, lanky, brunette was in the benedict hall of a previous college he attended. He didn't remember much about this place, just the fact that he's never been or seen the basement before. this was his time. Maybe it wasn't so dirty when he was here about 3 or 5 years ago. He always used to remember how much he followed Alex around in college. Even though Alex never paid any attention to him or even cared that he was near. Jay laughed to himself, feeling a bit desperate for someone to hang out with. Then there was Tim, Actually, He barely knew Tim at the time-and-Jay's frown got heavy. Tim had just tied him up and left him at his house when Tim planned on coming. The brunette rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The basement's scent was dusty and the air was a thin, but not thin enough to make Jay choke and hack for better air. Jay furrowed his brows and continued looking around the small hall with rooms. He checked the first, poking his head in, then the second, then the third, then the fourth. "Alex?" Jay called out. "Hooded guy? Actually, Hooded guy if you heard that don't actually come near me. I'd rather want me down here with Alex than you.". Jay sighed and turned around before seeing Alex.

"aH-Oh-Alex-"

Jay heaved and pointed the camera up at him slightly. He smiled awkwardly and observing how near he was to him. A few feet away, that's good. Alex then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jay. "Alex-Alex-No-" Jay stammered on his words and gripped his video camera. "Jay." Alex said in a low tone, he looked rather-relieved? to see Jay? Jay was confused. "What are you doing here? Oh. Whatever. Now you're mine." Alex grinned wolfishly. Jay was about to speak but he felt his legs buckle when Alex started walking towards him. Slowly but steadily. "I-Wh-Al-" Jay failed to say anything, A small whimper of fear left his lips instead of what he planned to say. That scared Jay even more. He was petrified. "Al-A-Alex-Do-Don't shoot me, P-Please-" Jay stuttered out and backed up a bit. The back of his knees hit a box in a pile near the wall. "Now Now Jay, Why would I do that? That'd be a waste." Jay felt relieved and a bit flushy. But he was glad he wasn't going to- "Well, I have to. Buuut, You have a few ways to get spared." Jay's relief turned back into that sudden fear.

"Wh-Wh-I-Alex-? What-What do you want from me? I have nothing else to give. My sanity is already gone, My old life and everything else. What do you wan-"

Jay was cut off, A gentle brush of Alex's lips made him shut up. That sudden lightness turned into a sense of ferociousness. Jay flushed and his ears heated up. He heard a rustle of clothes, Alex was putting away the firearm. Jay felt himself drop his camera and his legs were giving in. Alex grabbed Jay's shoulders, not parting their lips. He shoved Jay against the wall next to them roughly. Jay groaned into the kiss from hitting the wall. It sent a coursing wave of pain through him. Jay made a little soft noise as he felt Alex sliding his knee between his legs and his arms being lifted above his head. Alex pulled away, making Jay gasp for a breath. "I-I-Al-Wh-What?" Jay narrowed his eyes and looked up at the taller male. Alex chuckled and leaned in closer to Jay, Making Jay start to sweat slightly. He pressed his large figure against Jay's small and skinny one. "You wanna be spared right? This is one of the ways." Jay shook his head. "A-Are you-You're not doing what I -Think you're doing are you?" Jay asked with concern. "Don't be so blue, Jay. It doesn't feel as bad as it sounds." Jay let out a light gasp and shook his head once more.

"No Alex! You can't! Please-I'm not ready for this yet! C-Can I chose the other way?!"

The smaller male pleaded, turning his head away slightly. He knew pleading like this just made him look vulnerable and it was sure to make Alex more 'hungry'. "Oh. So you _are_ a virgin. That makes this even better. The other way is just to die. I'm sure you don't want that now Jaybird~" He cooed and gently touch Jay's cheek a bit. "I-N-No-Alex-Please. I thought you said there was more than one to get out of this _alive_ " Alex hummed, "I change my mind, I can't help myself. Look at you. So perfect and adorable." Alex took one of his hands off of Jay's wrists and slid it down to Jay's thigh. Jay shivered and wriggled a bit. "N-No! Alex you can't do this! You don't have my consent! So sto-" Alex cut him off with a low snarl. "I don't give a _fuck_ about consent. That's what this whole thing is about. Now shut your pretty little mouth and keep those soft lips of yours together like a good boy~" Jay let out a weak noise. No. He wasn't going to listen to someone like Alex. Jay opened his mouth to say something but only let out a small moan. Alex was rutting up against his crotch.

Jay held his breath and refused to let out any more noises. He's not going to let Alex get what he wants. No. Alex didn't seem too pleased by this. He pulled out the gun and pressed it against the side of Jay's temple, barely soft. Jay let out a small mewl, getting taken by surprise. "Cmon Blue Jay. Be a good little bird now. Wouldn't want to die now would you?" Jay furrowed his brows and glared at Alex. "I-I don't want th-this!" Alex pressed the gun into his temple harder. Jay yelped and let out another moan. He realized that he was too distracted and got caught off guard. Jay attempted to shut himself up but Alex spoke. "Don't try, I'll make this more pleasurable for you if you don't like it." Alex chuckled and quickly grabbed Jay's sweater collar, Pushing him onto the ground and straddling Jay's legs.

"Ngh-Alex-No more-"

Jay begged, He shook his head and felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Tim! TIM! HELP ME!" Jay shrieked, only to end up moaning loudly afterwards. Alex grinded up against Jay's crotch roughly. He struggled to slide off Jay's pants due to the position they were in. "Ss-Stop it! I don't want thi-" Alex covered his mouth and hissed at him, then leaning into his ear,he whispered. "I wouldn't scream so loud if I were you. I made my choice and that's that. If you won't listen, something bad might happen to Tim~" Jay calmed down and looked away, ashamed and afraid. "Good little bird~" he cooed, Jay bit his bottom lip and splayed out his arms. No longer moving. Jay's heavy breathing filled the dusty hall, The longer he stayed down there, The harder it was getting to breathe. Alex finally slipped off Jay's pants and undergarments. Alex gripped Jay's member not too hard but firm. Jay's hands flung onto his mouth. "Pl-Please don't do this-I-I promise I'll make it up to you! Just please don't-I don't want it. I don't.." Tears fell down from Jay's eyes and onto the cold dirty floor. "Hm, I told you already Jay. I made up my mind." Alex started pumping Jay's cock.

Jay shriek was muffled under his hand. Tears overflowed his eyes, everything was blurry and unwanted pleasure coursed through the small man's body. He whimpered and shook his head. Alex's pumping got faster and faster, Until Jay's moaning was the only thing he could hear. "Al-Hh-Alex-Ngh-Pl-Pl..ah! Please!" Jay coughed and blinked, looking at Alex with pleading eyes. Alex simply leaned down and kissed Jay, Passionately, but full of force and venom. He shoved his tongue into Jay's mouth, Causing Jay to shrivel up in disgust, as well as embarrassment. "Mm! MmHhp!" Jay's voice was muffled, The pain and pleasure coming from his lower half body made him feel so right, but oh-so-wrong at the same time. Jay's eyes closed as he came, All on Alex's sweater. Jay gasped for air once Alex pulled away. He pulled his hand up and licked the cum on between his fingers. Jay's nose scrunched as he felt like he was gonna throw up. Alex then shot his gaze to Jay after. "A bit sweet. Not surprised. I was actually expecting that taste, coming from a boy like you." Boy? Jay was in his early 20s. He shook his head and wiped some tears and Alex's saliva off.

"A-Are you done? Ca-Can I please g-g-go?"

Jay asked, Ripples on pleasure still going through him. "Pft, Stop being so impatient. This is only the beginning." Jay's eyes widened. He kept silent though. His silence came to a halt, he screeched loudly in pain and bliss as Alex slipped a finger through Jay's tight ring of muscle. Jay shook his head once more, motioning for Alex to go slow. If Alex was going to do this, Jay wanted him to let Jay adjust. Of course Jay still wanted Alex to stop, but he didn't want to see Tim get shot in the skull in front of him. Jay didn't wanna die either. Alex understood the gesture. He waited for a moment before putting in another, making Jay mewl. Alex loved and relished every single noise coming from Jay. He then pulled out and licked his fingers before unzipping his own clothing for his lower half. Jay bit his bottom lip as his face got redder. This was really happening? This was going to hurt. Jay knew. Just Alex giving Jay a handjob was a little painful. As well as the fingering.

Alex moved off Jay, He took his gun in hand from before and pointed it at Jay. "On your knees, babe." He said and smirked wolfishly. Jay obeyed and once he did so, Alex shoved his dick inside of Jay's mouth, Making Jay gag a bit. He let out a little whimper. Alex moved a bit and waved his hand a bit, demanding that Jay got on with it. The small brunette did so. He went slow and steady, trying not to go in too deep. Alex moaned silently and bucked his hips, causing Jay to take in more. The younger male choked on Alex's length but tried his best to show no sign. He felt hot liquid seep down his throat. It was salty was also a bit tasteless. Alex's hand twitched in Jay's soft, but messy hair.Alex pulled out after a bit. Jay was so relieved that the blowjob was over. Jay coughed and covered his mouth. Alex's hand made it's way to Jay's cheek, he caressed it softly and snickered. "Good boy~" Jay hummed with embarrassment before Alex grabbed Jay's feminine hips, He lined his member up with Jay's entrance.

Alex shot Jay a little stare before thrusting into him. Jay let out a loud squeak before covering his mouth. Alex dropped his gun to the side and started thrusting into Jay at a normal pace. Jay let out loud whimpers and groans, It was painful and hard to take in. A wave of tiredness flew over him, His head dropped and he couldn't feel his limbs. More and more, The pain disappeared. Turning into the pleasure Jay never complied for. Jay started moaning involuntarily, They were loud and full of pain. However, Alex didn't care how much pain it was for Jay. He loved everything about Jay. The sound of his voice, The sound of his name, His soft beautiful hair and the way Jay looked at him. He almost felt bad for ignoring Jay so much back in college. Jay was thinking about something else though. He regretted how he used to crush on Alex, meeting him and even being _near_ him so much.

"F-Fuck"

Alex's thrusts got sloppy, He chuckled shakily and grinned at Jay with a lustful tone. "Almost there." he murmured loudly. Jay shut his eyes tightly once Alex emptied himself into Jay. The small male gasped lightly, It felt so weird and uncomfortable. Alex let go of Jay, Which made Jay scurry away as much as he can. He grabbed his clothing and covered his mouth. "I.." Jay hesitantly muttered. "I hate you! I-I wish I n-never met you!" he sobbed before pulling on his pants and boxers. Jay grabbed his camera and stood up, only to fall down by the immense pain in his legs. Alex snickered, poison straight up in it. He pulled on his clothes and got up, "You're not gonna be walking for a long time little bird~ Don't you know? Weak birds only get caught by the stronger ones." Jay heaved and moved back as Alex came up to him. "Ss-Stay away!" Jay pleaded. "Pl-Please..You did what y-you wanted to m-me...Please leave me alo-" Something soft pressed against his lips, roughly and warmly. Alex pressed the gun onto Jay's side.

He bit Jay's bottom lip and shoved his tongue into Jay's mouth. Exploring it once more. Tears fell down Jay's cheeks again before his movements came to a halt. he flinched slightly as a gunshot was heard, followed by ringing rang in his ears. Pain erupted from Jay's side, near his kidney. Alex pulled away and caught Jay into a hug while he fell forward towards him. Alex kissed Jay's neck, leaving a few hickies there. Then, he head up to Jay's ear, "I love you." He whispered before pulling away. Jay cried and clenched his fists before static filled his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked this! uh. Took a while and I was in a rush lmao


End file.
